Presente
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Não havia muita diversão no inferno, afinal de contas era o inferno. Nem havia muito romance, nem flores, nem muita alegria, senão destruição e dor por todos os lados. Por isso aquela pequena festa era importante para Lune. Shortfic, yaoi Sylphid e Lune


**Presente**

**Autor: ** ShiryuForever94  
**Categoria:****[Gincana 1 ano] Desafio Drabble 1000 Upgrade II, Festa e Blecaute**, Slash, MxM, Ship: Sylphid de Basilisco e Lune de Balron, CdZ (Cavaleiros do Zodíaco), shortfic, Saga de Hades  
**Advertências:** Cena de beijo  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)  
**Completa:** [X] Sim [ ] Não  
**Resumo:** Não havia muita diversão no inferno, afinal de contas era o inferno... Nem havia muito romance, nem flores, nem muita alegria, senão destruição e dor por todos os lados. Por isso aquela pequena festa era importante para Lune.  
**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence. Todos os direitos pertencem à Toei, Shueisha, Long Jump, Bandai e, ao seu autor, Masami Kurumada. Fanfic sem fins lucrativos.

**Presente**

- "Lune, você enlouqueceu?" Sylphid de Basilisco olhava horrorizado para a profusão de mesas, cadeiras, balões, tudo na primeira prisão. - "Minos vai te matar..."

- "Ah, Sylphid, é apenas uma festa pela milionésima alma que julguei substituindo o Kyoto Minos." Lune estava calmo e, ora, nem havia barulho! Apenas alguns espectros, as mesas, alguma comida e balões. - "Sempre gostei de balões."

- "Minos sabe dessa sua loucura? Sabe o quanto ele proíbe qualquer barulho aqui!"

- "Na verdade, sou eu quem não aturo barulho, por isso não há música, se você não notou." Balron ficou um tanto aborrecido. Por que chamara Sylphid? - "Se não está gostando, porque não vai embora?"

- "Para salvar sua pele se Minos chegar de repente, só por isso."

- "Ora, ele não faria nada e..."

Um barulho de estouro.

Depois outro.

Um a um, todos os balões pareciam ser envolvidos por algo e estouravam. Lune arregalou os olhos. Não estava gostando, parecia...

- "Kyoto Minos de Griffon!" Lune ajoelhou-se, seguido de praticamente todos os demais presentes. Era um dos juízes do inferno quem estava por ali. - "E-eu posso explicar..."

- "Gostei dos balões, são divertidos de estourar e, embora o barulho lembre uma pequena arma, não é intolerável. Tem bolo?" Minos parecia estranhamente calmo e feliz.

- "Sim, senhor!" Lune serviu o bolo ao Kyoto e comentou sobre o motivo da festa. Ganhou parabéns de seu mentor e ficou mais tranqüilo.

Não havia muita diversão no inferno, afinal de contas era o inferno... Nem havia muito romance, nem flores, nem muita alegria, senão destruição e dor por todos os lados. Por isso aquela pequena festa era importante para Lune. E, havia Sylphid...

O espectro de Balron queria muito que Basilisco notasse o que sentia por ele, mas parecia impossível... Suspirou e comeu outro pedaço de bolo, vendo o Kyoto se levantar para ir embora. - "Senhor Minos, obrigado por não me admoestar."

- "Lune, eu realmente preferia que me avisasse antes, mas como não lhe dei nenhum presente de aniversário, acho que posso considerar esta festa como um. De outra vez, por favor, avise antes."

- "Sim senhor!" Lune respondeu prontamente.

- "Ah, Sylphid também queria lhe dar um presente, aliás creio que a idéia surgiu porque mencionei que seu aniversário já passou mas... Acho que ele é muito tímido para isso, então vou ajudar um pouco..."

- "Sylphid?" Lune franziu o cenho. Não estava entendendo...

O cosmo de Minos projetou-se e os fios perigosos de sua marionete cósmica espoucaram todas as lâmpadas, deixando tudo no mais profundo negror. A primeira prisão era uma espécie de catacumba, isso sim...

- "Senhor?" Lune arregalou os olhos, não entendia nada...

- "Até mais. Depois troquem as lâmpadas. Acho que dá para fazer algumas coisas num pequeno blecaute..." Minos retirou-se, rindo.

- "Syl?" Lune chamou baixo, tateando sem enxergar nada.

Então mãos poderosas se fecharam na cintura esguia e um beijo foi depositado nos lábios semiabertos de susto do espectro de Balron.

- "Mas..." Lune empurrou um tanto.

- "Desculpe..." Sylphid afastou-se imediatamente. - "Acho melhor eu ir embora."

- "Não! Quer dizer, não é preciso, e bem..." Lune corou um pouco. Ficara sem chão. Sylphid... Ele o beijara? - "Fica..."

- "Por que?" Basilisco se aproximou novamente.

- "Tenho medo de escuro..." Lune riu baixinho e sentiu os braços ao seu redor.

- "Posso proteger você, se quiser. E te abraçar..." A voz de Basilisco era tranqüila. Estava feliz.

- "Que tal blecautes no meu quarto todos os dias?" Lune falou antes de abraçar-se com força ao outro, beijando-o.

Quem disse que a escuridão não era romântica?

* * *

Ok, eu sei que não é A fanfic, mas poxa vida, temos que fazer o maior número de fanfics em seis dias, daí... E o tema não ajuda, eu sou angst até a alma e falar de festas não é minha praia... Mesmo assim, vou publicar no ffnet, vai que alguém gosta desta pobre ficlet... U_U


End file.
